ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Thep Khufan
Thep Khufan is a mummy-like species from the desert planet Anur Khufos. Some Thep Khufans live on Anur Transyl. Appearance Thep Khufans are mummy-like creatures composed entirely of organic bandages. They are thin, humanoid-shaped with slight ape-like features on their limbs. They also wear Wadjet headpieces on their forehead, minus nose and mouth. Their clothing resemble that of the ancient Egyptians, consisting of dhoti -like garments on their waist, collars and two bandages dangling from their upper back. They wear golden cuffs on their feet and wrists. Their bodies are hollow, allowing them to store things in their chest. There are gaps between their bandages on their wrists, chest and ankles, as well as their eyes, that glow any color. They have a beak-like toothed mouth with a long tongue beneath their head bandages. Some Thep Khufans have bandages that stick out from their heads like hair, while others wear headdresses and tall hats that are somewhat similar to the Crowns of Egypt and the Nefertiti's Cap Crown. In Ben 10: Protector of Earth, a more powerful version of Thep Khufans is revealed, Cyclone Khufans. Their bandages are a blackish color, and their clothing are blue and gold. Their head resembles a gold headpiece, shaped like a bird's beak. It is unknown if they exist in the main timeline. Benmummy.png|Snare-Oh in the Original Series Benmummy UA.JPG|Snare-Oh in Ultimate Alien Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Snare-Oh in Omniverse Mummy.png|Mummy Kuphulu Profile.PNG|Kuphulu Thep Khufan Male.png|An adult male Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Female.png|An adult female Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Female3.png|An adult female Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Female2.png|An adult female Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Boy.png|A young male Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Girl.png|A young female Thep Khufan Behavior Some Khufans sleep in sarcophagi, the more well off of them any way. The poorer mummy citizens can't afford them, so they are a kind of status symbol among the Thep Khufan wealthy elite. Powers and Abilities Thep Khufans have a very bizarre physiology, that being of a head-like shell with many extendable bandage like tendrils. This gives them numerous powers at their disposal such as stretching and enhanced strength. Thep Khufans' unique physiology also grants them vacuum immunity. Thep Khufans have incredible resistance to damage, with any or all vital organs held in the shell, and the ability to regenerate their tendrils. Like all residents of the Anur System, they're immune to the effects of Corrodium. Their bandages even block Corrodium radiation, enabling them to carry Corrodium inside their bodies without irradiating anything nearby. Thep Khufans can survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Thep Khufans can be tangled up in their own bandages and are vulnerable to heavy winds the more they extend their bodies. Thep Khufans can be stepped on and squashed, stopping them momentarily. Notable Thep Khufans *Snare-oh (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan) *Kuphulu *Mummy *Thep Khufan citizens of Anur Transyl Etymology The name Thep Khufan is a combination of the Egyptian polymath Imhotep, and Khufu, a Fourth Dynasty Egyptian pharaoh. Trivia *Thep Khufans are the only beings who can handle Corrodium without special protection. Be Afraid of the Dark References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Anur System Category:Sapient Species Category:Species